


Gravity Falls: Worlds Apart

by GeekofKhaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Post-Gravity Falls, Wendip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekofKhaos/pseuds/GeekofKhaos
Summary: After the events of Weirdmageddon, the Pines twins find out that they will get to visit their friends in Gravity Falls over Christmas break. Lots of adorkable awkwardness ensues between Dipper and Wendy. Could this be a simple love story? Come on, you know nothing in Gravity Falls can ever be simple. Things are always at least a tad strange.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, under my username there, which is Geekngroom. It is a work in progress. Please feel free to let me know what you think!

September 28th

Dear Wendy,

Hey, it’s Dipper. Well, I guess you already know that. Because my name and return address are on the envelope…that you had to open to get this far. So… yeah. Moving along.

How has the start of your school year been? Mine has been so lame. Mabel keeps me entertained, at least. She somehow talked our doctor into declaring Waddles an “Emotional Support Pig,” so he comes to school with us, and the mall, and the movies… She made him a bedazzled vest. She calls it his work uniform. 

Piedmont is so boring compared to Gravity Falls. I guess it’s nice that there’s a lot less running for our lives, but that’s pretty much the only positive of being back here. Oh man, I have to tell you though—my English teacher assigned us one of those “What I did over the summer” papers. I probably should have made something up, because she gave me the first F I’ve ever gotten. She told me to hold onto it for when we do our creative writing unit on fiction. Like I’m actually creative enough to make any of that stuff up: A huge gnome monster, made up of individual smaller gnomes. A cyclops demon triangle, bent on world domination. Heh… me hanging out with a cool chick like you.

Anyway, I wanted to catch up with you and see how you’re doing. I miss our B-movie marathons. “Rainstorm of Blood 2: The Bloodnado” just isn’t as fun to watch without your running commentary.

Please write back, I’m so boooooored!  
Dipper

/

October 15th

Hey dude,

It was really good to hear from you. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. High school is no joke, man. I think the teachers all get together and plan exactly how much homework it will take to ruin our social lives. It’s brutal, dude.

I’m still slumming it part-time at the Mystery Shack. With your great uncles gone it’s a lot quieter, but Soos’ abuelita makes some bangin’ churros. Also, I talked Soos into giving me a pay raise… he didn’t actually know what I was making before, so I got him to up it by like three dollars. Niiiice.

Freaky happenings have been surprisingly few since you and Mabel left. Well, there was this thing with haunted pie at Greasy's Diner… that was… different. I’ve tried taking the gang out into the forest and searching for all the crazy stuff you used to find, but it’s like all the forest creatures are laying low. Adventuring with them isn’t all that great, anyway. Tambry and Robbie are like, glued together at the lips, and Nate and Lee are always daring Thompson to do something dumb, like eat unidentified mushrooms. They thought it would be funny if he got high off them, but he just ended up in the ER getting his stomach pumped, because whatever he ate was like, toxic or something.

I miss our adventures. You always knew about all the cool, spooky stuff, and Mabel was like always there for comic relief. Remember that time I had to fight a shapeshifter that took my form? I’ve thought about that day a lot. How did you know who to hit with the axe, anyway? What did the shifter do that tipped you off? It’s kind of weird that he’s still down there, cryogenically frozen, looking exactly like you. I’m half-tempted to go back down there and get a selfie with it. That’d be awesome!

Oh man, Mabel getting Waddles declared an emotional support pig is totally her, isn’t it? And I need to see this bedazzled vest on him. You better include a picture for me when you write back! You better not leave me hanging, dude. 

I miss you.  
Wendy

P.S. Did you hear that they’re making “Rainstorm of Blood 3?” I think this one is going to be called “Bloodicane.” You’re totally watching it with me next time you visit. 

/

October 31st

Hey again Wendy,

Enclosed is your requested picture of Waddles, Emotional Support Pig Extraordinaire. I also included a picture of me and Mabel in our Halloween costumes. In keeping with our twin costume tradition, we dressed as Stan and Ford! Ha! … too bad nobody but our parents get it. Several people have asked Mabel if she’s supposed to be a Shriner. And me? I’ve gotten “generic college professor?” You can’t see me right now, but imagine me making a very unimpressed face.

Now onto your other question… involving the shapeshifter… and one of the most awkward moments of my life. When I asked for a sign that would let me know who the real Wendy was, you zipped your lips, remember? Shapeshifter Wendy winked at me. I knew immediately. You’d never winked (wunk?) at me before, so why would you think I’d recognize you based off that? But zipping your lips? Yeah, it was easy. 

Ugh, looking back on that day, though… I was so cringey. I mean, I know I’ve never been a smooth operator, but confessing my love for you…to a shapeshifter…in front of you? I’m glad you let me down easy, for what it’s worth. And that it didn’t make things awkward between us. I really value your friendship, and it would have been awful to lose it due to my sappy preteen crush. And… I’m probably starting to make it awkward now. I’ll stop.

Oh yeah, and as for watching “Bloodicane” with you? You’re on. My parents are letting me and Mabel visit Gravity Falls over Christmas break. We are stoked. Mabel is literally counting the days, hours, minutes, and seconds. We’ll be there the week before Christmas, through New Years day. 

Well, I need to wrap this up. Mabel is dragging me out to her friend’s Halloween party. Oh, and Mabel says hi!

Later!  
Dipper

/

November 12th

Dude! Dude dude dude! I am totally stoked that you get to visit over Christmas break! You have no idea. I was planning on trying to get out of Apocalypse Training this year anyway (hello, I survived an actual apocalypse), and I’m definitely going to make sure my dad lets me out of it now. This year has been super boring. Soos tries to make things at the Shack fun, but his abuelita hasn’t been well lately, and it’s taking a toll on him.

Oh, get this, Dip—since he isn’t around the shop as much due to abuelita’s health, Soos hired another part-time lackey to help out. You’ll never guess who; it’s too good: Pacifica Northwest. HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Her parents decided that it would be important “life experience” to get out in the real world and work with the little people before she grows up and goes off to do whatever it is rich people do. What is hilarious, is that she hasn’t figured out yet that I don’t really have any authority over her…so I’ve been getting her to do the really gross or boring jobs around the Shack. A kid barfed in the gift shop the other day, and I got to for real say “Clean up in aisle 4!” She was pissed, and it was amazing.

I almost forgot, sweet costumes, dude. You pull off Ford really well. That trench coat looks good on you—you should totally start wearing it on the regular. You look kind of different, though… did you have a growth spurt or something? Mabel looks about the same height, but you look almost as tall as me now—unless you’re standing on a box or something. Oh man, I bet Mabel can’t stand being the short twin now! Speaking of Mabel, tell her Waddles looks fabulous. 

Oh, and about that awkward shapeshifter-day convo? No worries man, you’re an awesome guy, and I’m lucky to know you. If you were my age I’d totally be crushing on you.

Write back, or else!  
Wendy

/

December 1st

Hey Wendy,

Sorry it’s taken so long to reply! My parents made me sign up for the science fair, and my project took up like all my free time. I won second place though, so that’s good, I guess.  
I told Mabel about Pacifica cleaning up barf at the Shack, and she laughed so hard she had an asthma attack… and she doesn’t even have asthma. You should start making up random tasks for her to do that make no sense, and see how long it takes her to catch on.

You’re right about my growth spurt. It seemed to happen almost overnight. And you’re right about Mabel, too. She threw a fit when she realized I was taller than her. Not gonna lie, it was pretty great. 

How was your Thanksgiving? Ours was pretty uneventful, except that we got a call from our Grunkles. They’re somewhere in Africa, I think. Unfortunately, it looks like they won’t be home for Christmas. 

It really sucks, because we were planning on staying with them. Mom and dad aren’t sure they want us to come visit now. We’ve begged, and they said as long as we can find somewhere to stay, they’ll still let us go. I think Mabel is going to be staying with Grenda. I’ve tried getting in touch with Soos, to see if I can stay at the Shack, but I guess he’s still spending most of his time with his sick abuelita, because I haven’t been able to get a hold of him. Mabel said she’d ask Grenda’s family if I could stay with them too, but, uh, no. I don’t think I could handle two straight weeks of SLUMBER PARTY!!!

Could you do me a huge favor, and have Soos call me when you get this? I really need to have a place to stay lined up, like, yesterday.

Oh, and in regards to you saying if I was your age you would totally be crushing on me? Are you trying to make me blush? Cause dude, I’m blushing.

Your awkward friend,  
Dipper 

/

December 6th

Hey Dip,

Soos is still really preoccupied with taking care of his abuelita, so I didn’t ask him to call you. I know what you’re thinking, dude, but DON’T PANIC. You’re staying at my place! My dad is still taking my brothers out to the mountains for apocalypse training, and wanted to take me too, but I reminded him that I was the only one of the family that didn’t wind up as part of Bill Cipher’s freaky people throne. 

I’m so psyched, man! We’re going to have so much fun! We have so many movies to catch up on. And we totally have to find ourselves an adventure while you’re here. I know you won’t let me down, dude. All that freaky supernatural stuff seems attracted to you, like flies to manure. Sorry, I guess that’s not a very flattering comparison. But still, you gotta admit, there’s something attractive about you. … … That sounded different in my head. 

Anyway, we are going to have an awesome time. We’ll have to have a big Christmas party and invite Mabel’s friends, and Soos and the whole gang. And maybe Pacifica. She’s a stuck-up nightmare most of the time, but every once in a while, I could swear there’s an actual person underneath there. 

Well, I’m going to wrap this up now. Since we normally aren’t here for Christmas, we don’t have any decorations or anything—I gotta go shop for some! I’m so freaking excited to actually decorate and do the whole holiday thing. 

I’ll see you next week, dude!  
Wendy

/

Dipper Pines grinned to himself as he re-read Wendy’s letters. He tugged the hat she had given him at the end of summer more firmly onto his head. As the bus rumbled slowly into Gravity Falls, he tucked the letters away in his backpack, and nudged his sleeping sister with an elbow. She gripped her pig, Waddles, more tightly, and murmured sleepily.

“Mabel, wake up! We’re finally here,” he said, excitedly.

As the bus lurched to a stop, Dipper peered out the window, his stomach in knots. There, standing near Grenda’s family, was a tall, willowy redhead, a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it perched on her head. A smile split her face as they made eye contact.

“We’re home.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy reminisces about her mother, Dipper spends the night in Wendy's bed, and the two take a walk through the damp Oregon woods.

“Grendy! I mean Wenda! I—ugh!” cried Mabel, hopping down the stairs of the bus, Waddles the emotional support pig peering out of her backpack. She threw herself at her friends, smothering them with hugs. Dipper trailed behind her, dragging their luggage. He stood back, his hands in his pockets, while the girls greeted each other enthusiastically.

“Oh, come on Pines, don’t go all bashful on me now!” joked Wendy, disengaging from Mabel’s hug. She walked up to Dipper, and realized they were eye to eye. “I guess I’ll have to call you Big Dipper now, huh?” she laughed. Dipper felt his face flush with heat as his friend hugged him.

“H-hey Wendy, it’s good to see you,” stammered Dipper.

“Really, Dip?” teased Wendy, “Where’s the confident guy who wrote me those letters?”

“He decided to send his awkward alter-ego, I guess,” said Dipper with a smile, finally feeling the knots in his stomach unclench. Wendy always had a way of putting him at ease.

“Hey guys,” said Mabel, popping up between them, seemingly from out of nowhere. “Grenda’s mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner before heading to Wendy’s.”

“Actually, I kinda had something planned for Dipper tonight,” said Wendy casually—then she immediately facepalmed. “I so did not mean that how it sounded.”

“Ooooooohhhhhh! Can’t take it back now!” cried Mabel, making kissing noises. “You two have fun with your ‘plans’!”

“You. You go now,” said Dipper, red-faced, as he lightly shoved his sister back toward Grenda’s family.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” shouted Mabel, as Grenda’s dad loaded her luggage into their truck.

“So do anything, got it,” Dipper muttered to himself, turning his back to his sister.

“C’mon dude, don’t let her get to you. She’s just being Mabel. Besides,” Wendy chuckled, “I walked right into that one.”

“Yeah, you kinda did,” said Dipper, grinning. He reached for his suitcase, but Wendy had already grabbed it. He made a move to take it back from her, but she put a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

“You’re my guest, man. Deal with it.” Wendy then flicked Dipper gently on the nose, gave her long, russet hair a toss, and, with his suitcase in tow, started walking in the direction of her house.

Dipper rubbed his nose and shrugged. “Yes ma’am,” he said, saluting her backside, adjusting his backpack, and falling in step behind her.

/

The Corduroy family cabin sat nestled in a grove of pine trees, lit up by thousands of tiny fairy lights. The front door was decorated with a wreath, adorned by a large, red velvet bow.

“Wow, Wendy…did you do all this yourself?” asked Dipper incredulously.

“Why, is it too much?” questioned Wendy, her usual confident air faltering for a moment. “My family hasn’t done the whole ‘holiday thing’ since—for a long time, so I was really excited to decorate. I guess I probably went overboard…”

“Too much? Are you kidding? This is awesome!” said Dipper, still looking around, taking everything in.

“I’m glad you think so, dude,” said Wendy, grinning. “The inside isn’t as impressive, but I still had fun with it.”

As Wendy pushed open the front door, the smell of pine needles wafted out. She stepped inside and sat Dipper’s suitcase down, waiting to see his reaction as he crossed the threshold.

Evergreen and holly garlands festooned window and door frames, and in the corner sat a potted pine tree sapling. It was wound with yet more fairy lights, topped with a golden star, and its frail branches sagged with the weight of a few small ornaments. Beneath the tree sat several small packages, wrapped in glossy Christmas paper.

“Wendy… this is… you’re amazing! I hope you didn’t go to all this trouble just for me,” said Dipper, his eyes wide.

“Dude, it wasn’t trouble,” said Wendy, resting a hand on Dipper’s arm. “You gave me a reason to do all this. I started decorating, and it brought back all sorts of good memories from when… well, my mom… she loved to celebrate the holidays.” She moved her hand and crossed the room, sitting down on the red plaid sofa. She stared at the tiny pine tree, lost in thought.

Dipper stood awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. Wendy never talked about her mom. He was intrigued to know what had happened to Mrs. Corduroy, but didn’t want to push the issue. He almost just blurted out “So where is your mom, anyway?” Luckily Wendy prevented his social faux-pas by patting the seat next to her and initiating the conversation herself.

“I’ve never told you about my mom, have I Dipper?” she asked, as he sat down beside her.

“No, not really.”

“She was the best, man. Always smiling and having a laugh, usually at dad’s expense. She loved nature, loved being in the woods. I always thought it was weird that a tree-hugger like her ended up marrying a lumberjack,” Wendy said, smiling fondly.

Dipper stared at her face, rapt with her beauty. This wasn’t the Wendy he was used to; while talking about her mom, her green eyes reflecting the twinkle of the fairy lights, Wendy seemed somehow softer, more vulnerable.

“The potted Christmas tree?” she said, pointing to the sapling in the corner, “That was her tradition. She always said dad killed enough trees, and that we should give the forest a Christmas present by adding a tree, instead of taking one away.”

“She sounds awesome,” said Dipper quietly.

“Yeah, she was,” said Wendy, looking down at her hands in her lap. “Then one day when I was ten, she was just gone. No goodbye, no note, nothing. I didn’t understand—I still don’t.” A single tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away absently. “Dad said that he knew she was safe, wherever she was, and then he started acting like she had never existed. He packed away all her things, and would just go quiet whenever anyone brought her up. And we never had another Christmas.”

“Wendy, I’m sorry,” said Dipper.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” she said. Then she sniffled and smiled at him, her eyes still wet. “Sorry I’m being such a drag, man. Ugh, too many feelings. Point is, you coming to spend Christmas with me, getting to celebrate the holidays again… it brought back so many great memories of my mom. I’m happy you’re here with me.” She reached out and gave Dipper’s hand a squeeze.

“Heh… well, you know, always happy to oblige,” said Dipper.

Wendy stood up, grinning. “Now, about those plans I have for you tonight.”

/

“Pizza’s ready!” called Wendy from the kitchen. Dipper lay stretched out on her bed, looking over the pile of movies Wendy had selected for her “plans”: pizza and a B-movie marathon.

Wendy bumped the door open with her hip, and entered her carrying two plates of pizza. Dipper took his plate, and looked at its contents, salivating. The slices of homemade pizza were steaming, covered with gooey melted mozzarella and thick slices of pepperoni.

“God, I love you!” he said without thinking. “—Man! I love you man. L-like in a totally platonic, non-romantic—hey! Is that Bloodicane?” Dipper gestured to the dvd sitting on the top of Wendy’s movie night picks.

“Yeah, dude. You wanna watch it first?” Wendy pretended not to notice Dipper’s total mortification. “I know you’ve been looking forward to it.”

Dipper smiled, gratefully. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

The pair sat side by side on Wendy’s twin bed, shoulders touching, as they gorged themselves on pizza and watched B-movies.

/

Hazy morning light filtered in through the curtains. Dipper yawned and flopped over, his hand landing on something very soft. Slowly he opened his eyes, and bit back a yelp. He and Wendy must have had fallen asleep watching movies. And he just put his hand on Wendy’s boob.

Panicking, Dipper let his hand sit for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to move it without waking the still sleeping Wendy. Slowly, or fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid? Her steady, rhythmic breathing caused the flannel-covered breast to rise and fall gently beneath his hand. Wendy’s hair was like fiery silk in the morning light; her face peaceful, a small smile playing on her lips. Dipper’s heart pounded in his ears. He could feel the situation becoming very uncomfortable, very quickly. Fast it is.

He swiftly withdrew his hand and rolled onto his other side, forgetting that he was on a twin bed. He fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Wendy sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, as she looked down at Dipper, splayed on her bedroom floor.

“G-good morning, Wendy,” said Dipper sheepishly.

“Dude, are you okay? What happened?” she asked, half concerned, half holding back laughter.

“I fell off the bed.”

“I see that.”

“I, um, I’m going to go get a shower now,” said Dipper, staring at the floor, the tips of his ears burning a magnificent red.

“Alright. But dude?”

“Yeah?”

“Your hand is on my underwear.” She indicated to his right hand, with which he was holding himself up. On the floor beneath it lay a pair of small, lacy black panties.

“GAH!!!” cried Dipper, throwing his hand up. The fabric caught on one of his fingers, and he ended up flinging the panties directly into Wendy’s face.

Wendy cackled with laughter as Dipper rushed from the room stammering “Oh—oh God—sorry! Oh God…” As he stepped into the shower, he could still hear Wendy’s laughter.

“God I’ve missed you, Dipper Pines,” she called through the bathroom door, on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Dipper stood under the showerhead, letting cool water cascade down his back.

“I’ve missed you too, Wendy,” he whispered.

/

Dipper adjusted his coat, hugging it tighter around his shoulders, as cold drizzle dripped off his hat and down his neck.

“When I suggested heading out for a walk in the forest, I think I forgot we’re in Oregon… in winter,” he said, his teeth chattering.

Wendy nodded, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her neck. “Man, I hate it when it’s not cold enough to snow, but cold enough that being out in the rain is miserable.” Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes watering in the cold.

“Oh man,” said Dipper, watching her shiver, “I’m so rude—do you want to trade hats? Your old hat is warmer.” He started to remove the trapper hat, but Wendy put out a hand to stop him.

“No way, man, that hat’s yours now,” she said with a grin. “It looks better on you anyway.”

“Oh, now you’re purposely trying to make me blush,” said Dipper, in mock anger.

They walked in silence for a few moments, the sound of rain dripping through the trees muffling the normal forest noises. Dipper suddenly felt a tingle on the back of his neck that had nothing to do with the temperature. He stopped and looked around quickly.

“Dude, you okay?” asked Wendy.

“Yeah…” said Dipper uneasily. “I just got a really weird feeling that we’re being watched.”

“If we are, it’s probably just gnomes, man,” said Wendy pragmatically.

“Yeah… gnomes,” echoed Dipper. He frowned, and glanced around once more, seeing nothing but trees surrounding them. He shrugged, attempting to push his unease aside.

The pair moved through the woods in companionable silence, until a sharp trill cut through the air, making them both jump.

“Sorry, I got a text,” said Dipper, pulling his phone from his pocket and reading the message. “Mabel wants us to meet her at the Mystery Shack. She wants to get to planning this Christmas party you had talked about.”

“Oh man, I knew I was forgetting something,” said Wendy, sighing. “I got so caught up in decorating the cabin that I completely forgot we were going to throw a party. Ugh, I’m so lame. It’s a good thing Mabel is like, queen of parties.”

“That, she is,” agreed Dipper.

The two friends changed course, heading toward the Mystery Shack. Wendy seemed at ease, but Dipper still felt like something was watching them, the sensation making his skin crawl.

It felt like the forest had eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would appreciate any feedback you have to offer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are very appreciated!


End file.
